futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (XiVerse)
This is my main timeline for my main scenario. Please no hate lol 2018 * T-Series becomes the most subscribed channel in YouTube. 2020 * The 2020 United States Presidential Election is held, with Donald Trump being re-elected after winning against Democratic John Delaney. * J.C Penney, Kmart, Sears and Macy's continue to decline despite some restructuring, holding on to their last few stores relatively successfully. 2022 *Climate change and sea level rise causes several resort islands in Maldives to be abandoned. Beaches in many tourist locations are also shrinking, and many animals are being affected in the midst of the growing ecological problem. *In the 2022 Caracas Riots, Nicolas Maduro is overthrown. He and his socialist allies retreat in Southern Venezuela, as a new communist group. They are responsible for a bombing in a public square in Merida that killed more than 25 people. 2025 * Several space companies start a collaboration that would eventually shape the world's history forever, by starting construction of spacecraft that will terraform a livable and nearby unspecified planet through bringing living organisms, chemicals and even possessions. * The Giant Magellan Telescope and Square Kilometre Array projects are built in Africa and Australia. 2027 * Bella's Fruits, a known produce retailer, opens their first store and warehouse in San Mateo, California. * A high speed rail line is inaugurated, connecting Bakersfield and San Francisco. 2029 ' ' * The Transamerican Pyramid in San Francisco collapses after burning, killing 65 lives. It is demolished and turned into a memorial park. * The sea level rise continues to be a worsening problem, causing many businesses to be affected. Hundreds are displaced in Florida, Denmark, Philippines, Bangladesh, Indonesia and Macau. Maldives builds a seawall around the capital Male, however scientists infer that it could break by 2050. 2030 * Cream, a sweet goods and other consumables retailer, opens their first store in Harlem, New York. * The retail apocalypse continues to throw brick and mortar chains and even other industries like consumer companies into crisis, including several brands of chips and beverages. Target, Walmart, Uniqlo, Adidas and Kodak are among the affected. 2031 * Multiple companies, including Reddit, Acer, Apple, Boeing, and Barnes & Noble file for Chapter 10 bankruptcy, but in order to restructure. Neither of these have completely liquidated. * A magnitude 9.1 earthquake strikes the Pacific coast in the United States, becoming among the strongest. A tsunami warning was issued, and cars clog the interstate, along with panic everywhere. A 25 meter wave destroys Seattle, Vancouver, Victoria and Tacoma. Thousands are dead, and more are missing. This becomes the first case in history of a permanent destruction of a metropolitan area. * A rare 9.1 magnitude earthquake occurs in the Java Sea only 2 months after the Cascadian earthquake. The epicenter was just off the coast in Northern Jakarta. This triggers a 13 meter wave that destroys most of the capital. 2,500 are confirmed dead and about 4,000 more are feared missing. The government offices are relocated into South Tanjerang and South Jakarta. 2032 * The Brandenburg Gate in Berlin catches on fire and is destroyed. * Disneyland closes their parks in Shanghai, Paris and Miami as part of liquidation due to decline. * Sea level rise continues to worsen by this year- Shanghai, Manila, Mumbai, Tunis, Copenhagen, Sendai and Miami are submerged. However, due to a global financial crisis, many countries have yet to build sea walls in order to save money, which is largely criticized. 2034 * In a major move in the economy, Wall Street moves their stock exchange near La Guardia in Queens. Lower Manhattan still remains as the headquarters of many financial companies. * A large portion of Bangkok, Hong Kong, and Mexico City are flooded due to submersion, forcing thousands to relocate. * CompUSA, a defunct computer store chain, is reopened by a company that buys and revives defunct brands. 2035 * The Lazouy Department Store chain opens it's first store in Omaha. * Many heritage and nature sites are failed to be saved, and were damaged by natural disasters and sea level rise. These included Vigan City Historical District, and Everglades National Park. UNESCO is criticized for this specific happening. * A magnitude 9.2 magnitude earthquake strikes near Long Beach, California, destroying many properties. A tsunami eventually follows in 30 minutes, submerging much of the Los Angeles metropolitan area. Thousands flee in refugee camps at North Hollywood, Pasadena, San Diego, Montecito and Pomona. Other survivors claim reservation for citizenship at Planet B. * Two young kittens are sent to space using one of the new produced spacecraft, to a planet that was told to be inhabitable. They are able to breathe well in the environment, which proves the oxygen tolerable. Pictures of the site is released, with lush biomes and beautiful sunshine. United Nations holds a talk on space colonization. 2036 * Lagos finishes a major seawall, however failing to save reclamation areas and business districts. * Airbus, Boeing, Yahoo, YouTube, Twitter, Google, Snapchat and Vimeo loses profit and liquidates a few assets. * New York City, Tokyo, Washington D.C, Paris, London, Amsterdam, Istanbul, Dubai, Sao Paolo, Guangzhou and Sydney are all severely flooded or destroyed by landslides, after years of neglect by the world governments which were continuing trade wars and only focusing on fixing the economy. * 2038 * A joint United States-Canadian sea level diversion project, attempting to pump sea water into the Great Lakes goes horribly wrong, as a large portion of Milwaukee and downtown Chicago are destroyed by flooding. Cleveland, Toronto and Detroit also suffer the overflowing of several rivers and canals. * United States establishes the twin cities of New Greenville and New Spartanburg in Planet B, along with a small spaceport and the first few roads. * The Arlington Protests occurs, west of the submerged Washington D.C. Hundreds march in South Washington Boulevard, demanding the fixing of cities, restoring properties, economic fixing and solving the refugee crisis. Suddenly, troops fire at the civilians, killing 25 people and eventually becoming known as one of the biggest human rights violations in the 21st century. 2039 * The government of Alex Jones II, responsible for the Arlington Massacre, is overthrown and replaced with Republican Ivanka Trump. She fixes her projects for the presidency, including contributing to the Planet B program majorly, putting seawalls on other cities, and improving technology and infrastructure- two fields that the country is lagging out on. * Sea walls are constructed on Newark, Harlem, East Brooklyn and Long Island. * Seoul and Beijing are both severely flooded by rising sea levels, however only certain districts were affected and the surviving districts were protected. * New cities are established by the United States in the Planet B site- New Cal-Nev-Ari, New Peoria, and New Miami, which are all based off cities that were abandoned or destroyed. 80 people are now temporarily residing in Planet B, in newly constructed smart tech homes. Walmart becomes the first retailer to open in Planet B, with a grocery store opening. 2040 * Cape Town is flooded by sea level rise. * Three baby giraffes are successfully transported to Planet B. * The Michigan Blackout of 2040 occurs, with Detroit, Grand Rapids and Flints losing power. Thousands flee temporarily. 2041 * Iceland's population reaches 2 million, mainly from climate immigrants. Many of these live in public housing. * The number of malls in the United States drop to 25. * Many cities build seawalls, including Boston, Perth, Melbourne, Montreal, Dublin, Paris, Lisbon, Reykjavik and Rio De Janeiro. 2043 * Turkey is admitted into the European Union. * China and Russia establish cities in Planet B, including Nizcow, Shangzhou, New Chengdu, New Chongqing and New Vladivostok. United States makes agreements with it's allies Philippines, Israel and Canada to also help them establish a state. 2044 * The expatriate population of Planet B rises to 950, mainly composed of upper class that wish to retreat to an untroubled paradise. * Sbarro moves to Planet B after filing for bankruptcy and liquidating, and becomes the planet's first migrant company. * San Francisco Bay Area's population declines due to social justice warriors and neo-liberal ideologies continuing to influence. In the same year, pedophilia between young boys and men are legalized in the city, which becomes very controversial. * Mali collapses into two sovereign states after a six month civil war- The rebel controlled Sahel State, and the government in exile Democratic Bamako, composing of the arable land and the capital city, Bamako. * Canada, Israel and Philippines willingly joins, viewing this as an opportunity to expand further positively. More cities like New Jerusalem, Tel-Yafo, Hamilronto, New Manila and New Ottawa are built. 2045 * Thailand, South Korea, Japan, France, Germany, India, Spain and Mexico are among the next to set foot on Planet B. Establishing new capital cities like New Tokyo, New Paris and Punbai. * Temperatures go unusual across the globe, with major droughts starting up in California, Nevada, Chile, Mongolia and Kyrgyzstan. A cold snap devastates the city of Fairbanks, in Alaska. Scientists observe that natural disasters have become less frequent, but when one will happen in the future, they will all be devastating. 2046 *Las Vegas, Paradise and Henderson are all abandoned due to water shortage and increasing hot temperature. Most casinos and homes are deconstructed, while the former international airport starts conversion into a military base. *United States establishes more cities in Planet B, some based off destroyed cities like New York, Miami, Chicago, Los Angeles, Seattle, Washington D.C, Las Vegas, and Milwaukee. Others include New Austin, New Panama Beach, New Peoria and New Denver. *The first few skyscrapers are constructed in Planet B, including China's Shangzhou Center, and the United States' 7 World Trade Center and New Trump Tower. 2047 *Artificial intelligence that looks like humans are now sold in San Jose, Detroit and Dallas. *More nations including Indonesia, Brazil, Democratic Bamako, South Africa, Italy, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Turkey, Norway and Morocco hastily build territories as civil unrest was ongoing and could collapse many countries. The Democratic Bamako republic evacuates 25 thousand refugees in one year, tripling the global expatriate and citizen population. *The Red Period begins in Philippines, marking multiple clashes in Mindanao and a failed assassination of the PDP-Laban President Kitty Duterte. She and the rest of her family are hurried into an undisclosed underground house bunker somewhere in Angeles City. She leaves messages, telling her supporters and politically neutral citizens to flee to Planet B. *The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco collapses, killing 200 and resulting in millions of dollars in damage. 2048 * Instability in Vietnam and Indonesia as well begin, with bombings hosted by opposition extremist groups. A plane from San Francisco bound for Palembang explodes near South Jakarta, killing almost all passengers, with only 3 survivors. * Thousands flee the Philippines as the military begins siege on Zamboanga Peninsula. A terrorist attack on a government building in Ilagan, Isabela Province kills more than 20. The Duterte family also escapes to a newly constructed mansion property in Planet B's New Manila City. * Iran, Pakistan, Nigeria, Poland, Sweden, Denmark, Greece, Argentina, Chile, Malaysia, Vietnam, Romania, Portugal and Ireland establishes states in Planet B. The internet system is established in the planet, with immigrating companies Yahoo, Reddit, Twitter and Myspace to become the first websites. The first shopping malls, transit systems, highway systems, oil rigs, and electric power plants are opened in a construction boom. 2049 * Bisico's Arcades is founded and opens their first franchise in North Akihabara, Japan. It contains nostalgic arcade machines, artificial intelligence, claw machines, hologram simulators, and anime merchandise. * The New Tehran Agreement is signed in Planet B, creating the global laws- including keeping peace between sovereign states at all times, banning conscription, keeping far left and far right ideologies away, and handpicking the population to avoid chaotic crime and murder. It was also signed that all countries would be democratic and give free human rights, and that dispute tensions in Earth won't be brought there. * With the help of Russia, China and United States' powerful space industry, nations like Ethiopia, Kenya, Bangladesh, Kazakhstan, Serbia, Austria, Netherlands, Belgium, Ghana, Democratic North Korea, Taiwan, Switzerland, Sri Lanka, Panama, Latvia, Egypt and Finland finally construct colonies. * The parts of Tianjin, Beijing, and Hubei that aren't flooded are combined into Bohai City, centered around Tiananmen Square. Rail connections and other public transportation are improved to help the sprawl. 2050 * High tech hand accessories that could control small objects become popular in the United States. * Philippines is taken over by the military, and curfews are put in place. * Beyond this point, several resources like freshwater, chocolate, fossil fuels and phosphorus are running out. * The population hits 9.8 billion, but continuously decreasing due to the immigration program to Planet B. * Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Iraq, Qatar, Oman, Lebanon, Jordan, Ecuador, Peru, Colombia, Lithuania, Estonia, Finland, Malta, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, and the Czech Republic establish territories. 2051 * Sahel State is confirmed to be a self dependent socialist state, something that North Korea has already grown out of. The Huffington Post describes the living conditions within the country, wherein many imported consumer products and items are banned and only Wahhabi Islam is the state religion. The capital is Bourem City. * Google, Walmart, Apple, and Toyota, once among the world's largest companies, had fled to Planet B beyond this point along with companies like AT&T, Sears, Kmart, Target, Volkswagen, Shell, Toys R US, AXA, Manulife and others. * All of the Balkans, Central Asia, Botswana, Cuba, Dominican Republic, Lesser Antilles, Jamaica, Venezuela, Guyana, Bolivia, Algeria, Tunisia, Senegal, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan and Ivory Coast had established territories. 2053 * With help of the United States, France and China, Fiji, Maldives, Bahamas, Palau, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Monaco, Cambodia, Singapore, and Vanuatu are given territory. * The financial crisis grows again, destabilizing the economy of England, Mexico, and Netherlands due to factors like losing major cities from climate change, fleeing companies to Planet B and labor shortages. The city of Paranaque in the Philippines becomes the first heavily populated city to declare bankruptcy. * A far right supporter spreads nerve gas on a Bay Area Rapid Transit train, killing more than 15 people. Antifa, a left wing terrorist group, heavily condemns this, and days later, a mass shooting during a far-right rally in Morgantown, West Virginia, kills 30. Fear over a major civil war due to political views arises. 2054 * An anthrax infection begins in Norilsk, Russia. The whole city is put under severe quarantine and over 121 had died. Members of an extremist group have been found to be the perpetrators, and were killed in a raid in Archangel. * The Angels Memorial Park is built in Pasadena, California, commemorating the thousands who died in the destruction of Seattle, Vancouver, Los Angeles and other cities. * A maglev line from Nantes to Krakow is opened, and Phase 2 is now under construction, extending it to Chisinau in Moldova. 2055 * The Olympics is discontinued due to no cities willing to host it anymore. * Cambodia, Laos, Angola, Namibia, Zimbabwe, Suriname, Sierra Leone, Tanzania, Sudan, Libya, Afghanistan and Kiribati successfully establishes territories with the help of Chinese and Russian cooperation. All other countries that don't have territories yet are envisioned to have one by 2060. * Mass reconstruction in the Fascist Republic of the Philippines occur in big cities, organizing neighborhoods into suburban styles and incorporating zoning laws. * Cream has now become an international retailer selling in North America, South East Asia, South Africa, Europe, and East Asia. It is constantly accused of sabotaging the supply of Dunkin Donuts, Krispy Kreme and Starbucks. These three companies flee due to the failed lawsuits. * An oil crisis begins in the United Arab Emirates and Qatar, which causes an economic downturn. However their territories in Planet B like New Doha, New Dubai, continue to prosper as they are not dominated by the oil industry. 2057 * Cream purchases the newly abandoned Hong Kong Disneyland, and turns it into "Cream World". However reviews call the theme park mediocre, with usual rides that were just turned aesthetic. *The United Nations is disbanded. Their last message is that they will reform in Planet B. They are succeeded by the World Alliance, consisting of the United States, Russia, China, France, Liberia and Brazil. *The number of newspaper companies in circulation decrease. 2058 * All of Eastern and Southern Africa have been given territory in Planet B. Guinea, Liberia, Mauritania, Togo, Benin, and other nations left prepare for getting one next year. * Bahamas collapses from economic decline and messy government, and is annexed by the United States as the 51st state. * The Islamic State collapses and is divided into different factions. 2059 * All countries, except Sahel State (the poorest in the world in 2018), gain territory in Planet B. A population boom and migrating businesses occur. * China's economy begins to destabilize due to stock market crashes and bankruptcy of companies around the world and their fleeing. The housing bubble pops. The country is thrown into a civil war occurring in Gansu Province. * Japan's population had fallen beyond 100 million due to the migration. * Category:XiVerse